Klayton
=Klayton= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopediaJump to: navigation, search Scott Albert, now known as Klayton, is a multi-instrumentalist musician formerly of New York City and currently of Detroit, Michigan who has led several cult status underground bands and has performed under a variety of stage names since the early 1990s. He is best known for his current project, Celldweller.Klayton combines electronic music with aggressive forms of Rock music. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Klayton&action=edit&section=1 edit Personal life Little is known of Klayton's personal life, as he has revealed little about it in interviews. Even his birth date is kept secret. He g rew up in a conservative Christian household[1] in New York and went to church with his younger brother, Dan (now a solo musician going by the band LVL) and friends Buka and Klank, who would both collaborate with him on a number of future music projects. He never had any formal training on an instrument, instead picking up whatever his latest fancy was and learning it himself.[2] This eventually led to Klayton characterizing himself as being a "jack of all trades, master of none" when it came to musical instruments.[3] The first of these instruments was the drum set.[4] As a teenager, Klayton listened to a lot of metal, only later being introduced to electronic music through bands such as Depeche Mode and Skinny Puppy.[citation needed] All of these would influence Klayton's musical output in the early and mid 90s, as he melded heavy guitars with layered samples and synths in the handful of industrial metal bands that he formed. In later years, Klayton has referenced European drum'n'bass and Goa/psychedelic trance as influential on the sound of his band Celldweller.[5] Though Klayton's numerous projects in the early and mid 1990s were signed to Christian record labels and are generally considered Christian bands, Klayton took great pains to distance himself from that distinction and that subculture in the later 90s by splitting from the CCM industry and forgoing any further performances at Christian venues. He described this move and the reasoning behind it to great length in a 1998 interview with Christian metal publication HM Magazine and has reiterated his stance in more recent Celldweller interviews.[6] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Klayton&action=edit&section=2 edit Music career http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Klayton&action=edit&section=3 edit Immortal, late 1980s Immortal was a thrash metal band that put out one demo cassette in the late 80s. It was this cassette that got the attention of R.E.X. Records, who would later sign Klayton's band Circle of Dust. Dan (lvl) was also a member of Immortal.[7] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Klayton&action=edit&section=4 edit Circle of Dust, Brainchild, and Argyle Park, 1990-1995 Main article: Circle of DustMain article: Argyle Park} Klayton's primary band throughout the 1990s was Circle of Dust, an industrial metal outfit he formed in 1990.[citation needed] Circle of Dust got signed to R.E.X. Records, a small label that concerned itself primarily with underground Christian metal in the late 80s and early 90s.[citation needed] Despite heavy touring and some notable success in the underground industrial metal scene, Circle of Dust released only two proper albums, those being a self-titled debut in 1992 and a posthumous collection called Disengage in 1998.[1] In between the times of those releases, Klayton created two notable side projects under various aliases and with various collaborators. The first of these was Brainchild, formed with the president of R.E.X. Records, Doug Mann. The only Brainchild album, Mindwarp, was released shortly after the debut Circle of Dust album in 1992 and featured even heavier thrash metal influences.[citation needed] Later, in 1994, the Mindwarp album was re-issued as a Circle of Dust album titled Brainchild to take advantage of a new distribution deal R.E.X. had signed without having to write and record a new album.[8] That same year, Klayton created Argyle Park, arguably the most controversial Christian industrial metal band in the short history of the genre. Argyle Park produced one album, Misguided, which was released to both high acclaim and heavy criticism in 1995 and featured a number of collaborators from mainstream industrial rock bands and Christian rock bands alike.[9] 1995 would prove to be a busy and chaotic year for Klayton; he toured and released a complete re-recording of the self-titled Circle of Dust album[8] while R.E.X., it turned out, was losing its distribution deal. This caused the label, who refused to release any of their signed bands from contract, to slide into bankruptcy. Essentially, Circle of Dust was trapped on a sinking ship, unable to record and release new music but also prevented from signing to any other label. Later that year, Klayton decided to end Circle of Dust and find new means of creating and releasing music.[1] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Klayton&action=edit&section=5 edit Angeldust/Criss Angel, 1995-2000 Main article: Angeldust (Industrial band)While Circle of Dust was touring in 1994/1995, Klayton had been contacted on a number of occasions by illusionist Criss Angel, who wanted to collaborate on a magic show. When R.E.X.'s legal troubles prevented Klayton from recording or touring in 1995, he put the band to rest and began writing with Angel. The two combined their names and called the band Angeldust and spent upwards of two years creating a live theatrical show that would feature "Illusions, a live band, Avant-garde characters that roam the landscape, robotic lighting, television monitors and projectors, performance art pieces and more."[1] They released their first album, Musical Conjurings from the World of Illusion, in 1998, the same year as the final Circle of Dust album. However, by 2000, all mention of Klayton had been erased from the Criss Angel website and a complete trilogy of albums, including a re-issue of the first album, were released only under the name Criss Angel as the extended soundtrack for his Amystika show.[citation needed] Klayton later explained that it had become apparent to the two that they were better off working on their own projects.[10] Several years later, however, it appear that the two had made amends, as Klayton recorded and remixed a new theme song for Angel's Mindfreak show in 2006. During this time period, Klayton changed his moniker from Scott Albert (and various other aliases) to Klay Scott. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Klayton&action=edit&section=6 edit Celldweller, 1999-present Main article: CelldwellerKlayton, previously having used Celldweller only as an occasional production moniker, turned the entity into a full-fledged solo band after parting ways with Criss Angel in 1999 and released a five song limited edition teaser EP that same year. Interest ran high, with several Celldweller demo songs and remixes earning high marks on the charts of the old Mp3.com. A number of setbacks, including attempts to find backing by a major label that fell through, caused the debut eponymous Celldweller album to be delayed by two years.[11] It was independently released in 2003 and has made a number of achievements such as reaching the 17th spot on Billboard's Internet Sales Chart,[12] winning a number of 2004 Just Plain Folks Music Awards,[13] and having every track present on the album being licensed to appear in movie trailers, television shows, or computer games, a feat only previously accomplished by Moby and Crystal Method.[citation needed] In 2008, Celldweller released Soundtrack to the Voices in My Head Vol. 1, a collection of works that Klayton felt were more apt for theatrical use than main album material.[14] Some of these tracks have now been licensed to media, and additional volumes are expected to appear in the future. Klayton has been working on the second Celldweller album, Wish Upon A Blackstar, for the past four or five years and recently announced the release method, which involves publishing the album digitally in chapters of two songs each over time as he finishes the songs in the studio.[15] This approach is tailored to the "post-album" atmosphere of the modern music industry, and parallels similar movements by such high profile artists as The Smashing Pumpkins. Klayton has also produced a number of songs and albums for similar artists since starting Celldweller, most notably appearing on AP2, the resurrection of Argyle Park, on Tooth & Nail Records in 2000. Klayton wrote two songs for the album, while LVL wrote the bulk of the album.[16] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Klayton&action=edit&section=7 edit FiXT Klayton and his manager had formed Esion Media to release the first Celldweller album themselves, and after the success of that album, Klayton morphed Esion into an all new independent record label, FiXT Music.[citation needed] FiXT grew quickly over the following few years and now features an extensive online store that distributes artists signed to both FiXT itself and to a variety of other independent record labels. FiXT also sells digital art packs and hosts fan remix contests, and will soon offer original clothing designs as well.[citation needed] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Klayton&action=edit&section=8 edit Stage names Klayton appeared under a number of pseudonyms during the 90s before settling on the moniker Klayton in 1999. He used his birth name, Scott Albert, for Immortal and for Circle of Dust through their touring years, up until 1995. For the Brainchild side project, Klayton used the alias Tox.[17] Brainchild also gave rise to the handle of Celldweller; an outtake of the album, "Helldweller", appeared on a compilation in 1993 and friends of Klayton twisted the title into "Celldweller", applying it to Klayton with the explanation that he spent all his time in his basement, like a prisoner, working on music.[citation needed] For Argyle Park, Klayton appeared as two fictitious band members, Dred and Deathwish,[17] and also used the Celldweller moniker for the first time as the name of the album's producer. Again, in 1996, Klayton appeared on a tribute to Stryper under the slightly altered name Cell Dweller. By 1998, when Klayton had begun working with Criss Angel, he had changed his name from Scott Albert to Klay Scott, explaining in an interview that the name had been given to him by Angel for his ability to "take sounds and shape them as if they were clay".[18] He appeared as Klay Scott on the Angeldust/Criss Angel Amystika releases and on the posthumous Circle of Dust album Disengage. At this stage he also stated he was done with pseudonyms, preferring to establish one identity under which all of his music projects took shape.[1] However, despite this, Klay's name would change once more by 1999, when he made Celldweller his sole musical output. The simple name of Klayton has stuck ever since, with the artist restating in newer interviews that he was done experimenting with musical personas and does not want to confuse his fans any longer: "I've been so guilty of doing a million side projects. I've changed my name on every one of them. It's got to the point when my own fans didn't know whether I worked on an album or not."[19] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Klayton&action=edit&section=9 edit Discography http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Klayton&action=edit&section=10 edit Primary Projects *Immortal - Dead and Buried (1990, independent) demo tape, Klayton's first band Circle of Dust See also: Circle of Dust*Circle Of Dust (1992, R.E.X. Records) *Metamorphosis (Circle of dust album) (1993, R.E.X. Records) *Brainchild (Circle of Dust album) (1994, R.E.X. Records) *Disengage (1998 Flying Tart Records) Argyle Park See also: Argyle Park*Misguided (1995, R.E.X. Records) Angeldust/Criss Angel See also: Angeldust (Industrial band)*Musical Conjurings from the World of Illusion (1998) *System 1 in the Trilogy (2000) *System 2 in the Trilogy (2000) *System 3 in the Trilogy (2000) *Criss Angel: Mindfreak (2002) Celldweller See also: Celldweller*Celldweller (1999 Esion/Position) *Celldweller (2003 Esion/Position) *The Beta Cessions (2004 Esion/Position) *Soundtrack for the Voices in My Head Vol. 1 (2008 FiXT Music) *Wish Upon a Blackstar (2009 - 2011 FiXT Music) *Soundtrack for the Voices in My Head Vol. 2 (2010 - 20?? FiXT Music) *Cellout EP 01 (2011 FiXT Music) *The Beta Cessions 2 (TBA FiXT Music) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Klayton&action=edit&section=11 edit Production, programming, and remixing credits [20] *Living Sacrifice - Nonexistent (1992, R.E.X. Records) contributed opening track "Emerge" *MTV Sports - contributed "Tranquil Chaos" opening theme, background music *Chatterbox - Despite (1994, Tooth & Nail Records) produced, programmed, and edited album; some backup vocals and instrumentation *various artists - Demo-lition II (1994 R.E.X. Records) "Never" by Rivot: side project of Circle of Dust engineer Vinny Syrek; written and recorded by Klayton, vocals by Vinny *Billy Lamont - Eulogy: Flowers for the Living (1995) contributed backing music to "The Poet's Eye" *Klank - Still Suffering (1996, Tooth & Nail Records) produced, programmed, and mixed the album *Klank - Downside (1997, Tooth & Nail Records) contributed all remixes *Prong - Rude Awakening (1996, Sony/Epic) co-wrote the song "Controller" (song shares main riff with Argyle Park's "DOOMsayer") *Prong - Rude Awakening remix single (1996, Sony/Epic) contributed the "Klay Angel Mix" *various artists - Sweet Family Music: A Tribute to Stryper (1996 Flying Tart Records) "The Abyss" Stryper cover, credited to Cell Dweller *various artists - Violent World: A Tribute to the Misfits (1997, Caroline Records) produced and mixed Prong's cover of "London Dungeon" *The Way Sect Bloom - Efflorence (1997, Flaming Fish Music) production, programming, instrumentation, backing vocals *Fluffy - (unknown) (1998, Flying Tart Records) "Hulaville" remix (label was bought out and dissolved before official release; remix only available on bootlegs) *Level - (unknown) (1999, Flaming Fish Music) "Backslide (Klay Scott Revision)" (remix for cancelled EP, leaked online) *AP2 - Suspension of Disbelief (2000, Tooth & Nail Records) production, contributed two songs *Breathing Underwater – Breathing Underwater EP (2006) mixing, engineering on "Capsized" *Criss Angel – Criss Angel Mindfreak (2006 Apitrag Records) production, wrote and remixed "Mindfreak" *LVL - Home Re:mix (2007 FiXT Music) "Home (Klayton Revision)" *Fluffy Star - Come On! (2007) vocals on "Cold" *Subkulture - Erasus EP (2007 FiXT Music) produced, contributed vocals *Pendulum - In Silico (Special Edition) (2008 Atlantic Records) "Propane Nightmares (Celldweller Remix)" *Blue Stahli - Kill Me Every Time single (2008 FiXT Music) production, mixing, backup vocal *BT - These Hopeful Machines (2010) "Suddenly (Celldweller Mix)" http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Klayton&action=edit&section=12 edit External links *Official website *FIXT Music (Klayton's label) *Russian Community *Celldweller at MySpace *Celldweller on Purevolume